


Days Of Our Lives

by stylescoalition



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, possible sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: A collection of drabbles that give an insight into the daily lives of Aleks and Brett, using prompts from Inktober 2018.





	1. Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> the title just makes me laugh, im sorry
> 
> hope you guys like these little drabbles! im hoping to follow through on doing one a day but im also working on other fanfiction as i do this. im busy, busy, busy :') some of the drabbles are very related to the prompts, others have the most vague resemblance - either way, they're all excuses to wax extreme hundarhd fluff.

Battleshots is the worst thing Aleks and James have ever done for this channel.

The shots Brett and Lindsey had made were straight up **poisonous**  and it’s a miracle that Aleks swallowed all of them down whole. He can’t even remember the ingredients that were in all of them, just remembers that they were the most foul tasting things he’s ever had in his life and if he had to pick the biggest regret of his life, it would be this without a shadow of a doubt.

At the very least, he didn’t experience the shots as viscerally as James did… at first. Aleks could at least still function after the video but now that he’s at home again, it’s like the effects have hit him all at once and now he’s dying. Fuck, he’s in such pain and he doesn’t wanna get out of bed, probably for the whole year. This is how his life ends, Aleks thinks, doing a stupid video for a stupid website. He should have finished college.

 

One of the people responsible for his shots enters the bedroom with a bag of bread and a bottle of water. Aleks squints his eyes open to see the sheepish look on Brett’s face, accompanied by an apologetic smile. He huffs through his nose before he slumps back down into the cocoon of blankets, frowning at the wall across from him.

“Baaabe,” Brett whines, “I said I was sorry…”

“You did this to me,” Aleks groans, “you killed me.”

“I mean, you’re not dead _yet-”_

Aleks snaps his head over to look at Brett with a heated gaze and Brett’s eyes widen as his hands go up in the air. “Kidding!” Brett defends. “You’re not going to die, I promise.”

“Feels like it.”

“You know, this was your idea in the first place,” Brett reasons as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, placing the bag beside Aleks and the bottle over on the nightstand, “you found Battleshots and told me how funny it would be and how much the fans would kill to see something like that. And what did I tell you?”

Aleks frowns and sits up on the bed as he takes the bread, unwrapping its bag to grab a slice from within. “You asked me if I was sure.”

“And what did you say?”

“That I was a hundred and fucking ten percent sure…”

“And what did you tell me after that?”

“I told you that I wanted you to make the worst shots possible.”

“And then I did and that’s why you’re here right now,” Brett reminds Aleks as he gently rests a hand on his stomach to give it a slow rub, “in our bed, feeling like you’re about to die.”

“But I won’t, right?”

Brett chuckles and shakes his head. “Of course not,” Brett says softly, “and if you did, me and the angels coming to take you would have a big ass argument.”

A smile tickles the corner of Aleks’ lips and as soon as Brett sees it, he leans forward to kiss Aleks right on his lips and that’s all Aleks needs for the smile to grow more. He takes a bite out of his bread and glances down to Brett’s lips, his heart racing when he sees that his boyfriend is smiling like he is.

 

“Wanna call it an early night?” Brett asks as he crawls behind Aleks to slip underneath the covers. “Unless there’s anything you wanna do.”

“You?” Aleks asks with a grin despite knowing the answer to that one.

“Tomorrow, for sure. Not when you don’t feel good though.” Brett wraps his arms around Aleks before he presses a big kiss to his cheek and afterwards, Aleks rests his head on top of his shoulder.

“Figured that,” Aleks says, “thank you.”

“Are you _thanking_  me for not having sex with you?” Brett shakes his head quickly as he does an exaggerated double take. “Aleks, is this _real?”_

“I’m thanking you for looking out for me.” Aleks chuckles and looks up to Brett, right as he finishes his slice. He huffs a chuckle through his nose and brings a hand up to fist in the collar of Brett’s tanktop before he leans up to kiss his jaw. “And for being with me. Taking care of me. Everything.”

 

Just like that, Aleks’ stomach doesn’t hurt anymore. His body is still in a state of unease after all the poison he ingested earlier but there’s a surefire remedy to it with a 100% success rate in the name of Brett Hundley. If he were to finish out college and never start a channel on that stupid website, making stupid videos for it, he never would’ve met Brett and they wouldn’t be here right now, cuddling in bed together.

Those shots still taste like ass. But Aleks doesn’t regret anything about it at all.


	2. Tranquil

**Tranquil** is a word that means free from disturbance - calm. One might associate it with a waterfall or meditation, or perhaps a nice spa day.

To Brett, it means many things and **tranquil** is a word he uses to describe his many mornings.

 

**Tranquil** is when Brett wakes up, typically around 6 to 8 am, earlier if he’s going to the gym. Today is a Saturday so he has the luxury of sleeping in. Looking over to the clock with a yawn, he can confirm that it’s 10:31 AM and it’s probably time to start his day. The sun shines through the the blinds and lights up the room, gray walls against hardwood floors, a black bedframe against blue comforters and white sheets, and a blonde head nestled into his tan neck.

Brett stretches his available arm behind his head and tilts his head to kiss the top of Aleks’ before he rests his head back against the pillow to admire his sleeping frame. They’re both completely naked but the comforters have hidden their bodies to the rays of sun, the tops of their shoulders and faces the only parts exposed.

Aleks looks peaceful when he’s sleeping, and so damn cute too, _fuck,_ he’s the cutest thing in this entire world but Brett knows that Aleks prefers other terms of endearment, like “hot” or “handsome”, so he keeps that to himself. His lips are parted open and his breaths are warm against Brett’s neck, much like entirety of his being is pressed warmly against Brett’s side.

He cracks a small smile when Aleks yawns and tightens his hold around his waist, nuzzling his nose back and forth against his neck before he settles.  Aleks raises a leg to slip between the middle of Brett’s and he smiles when Brett tightens the hold around his shoulders. He makes a small, pleased noise and after taking a deep breath, his eyes lid open to stare up at the older man.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Brett yawns, “how’d you sleep?”

“Good,” Aleks yawns again, “what are we doing today?”

“Dunno,” Brett shrugs, “but we could take it easy.”

 

**Tranquil** is when they slip on sweatpants so they can be dressed somewhat decent for breakfast together. They’re both feeling lazy and Brett doesn’t want to cook so they opt for simple bowls of cereal and milk and they both share a laugh when they realize the other is eating Fruit Loops. They sit across from each other like usual, eat like usual, browse their phones like usual.

Every so often, they’ll show the other a funny meme from Reddit or a stupid tweet before they focus their attention to their screens again, but they still keep a sliver of that attention for the other. Underneath the table, their feet gently nudge against the other and trail up the other’s leg briefly before they return to their casual game of footsie. Lazy mornings often fall into a comfortable silence and they both take solace in the fact that they don’t _always_  have to talk to each other.

 

**Tranquil** is when Mishka comes toddling over to one of them, Aleks for this morning, to jump up and paw at his legs for attention. Aleks sets his spoon against his bowl and slightly turns to Mishka so he can ruffle her fur, cooing about how much of a good girl she is and as this is going on, Celia has strutted her way towards Brett to rub herself against his legs.

Brett looks down to stroke his fingers against the back of Celia’s neck and smiles at the content purr she lets out. Honestly, he wasn’t much of a cat person before. He thought they were kind of snooty and full of themselves, real prissy, but then Aleks and his furry friends moved in with him and his life has never been the same.

 

**Tranquil** is when Brett looks back to Aleks and observes the way he interacts with Misha, how genuinely happy he is with her, with their morning routine, with everything about their life. His heart starts racing as Aleks proceeds to entirely consume his mind and Brett realizes, for about the millionth time, that Aleks is his entire life and he’d do anything for him.

 

**Tranquil** is when Aleks notices that Brett is staring at him with that longing look in his eyes _again_  and he stands up from the chair to go over to Brett’s side so he can sit on top of his lap. His arms wrap around Brett’s neck and a smile graces his face when Brett’s arms instinctively wrap around his waist to hold him close.

“Hello there.” Brett says as he looks up into Aleks’ eyes with a grin. “I’m glad you’re here but you should probably eat your breakfast.”

“What if I want you for breakfast instead?” Aleks asks as he shifts higher on Brett’s lap, fixing a questioning look at him.

 

Finally, **tranquil** is when Brett lovingly seals his lips with Aleks’. They haven’t brushed their teeth yet and he can easily taste the Fruit Loops but then, there’s that lovely taste of Aleks - he’s sweet, he’s addicting, and Brett can’t get enough. Aleks is like a drug that Brett takes and just like that, any worries, any doubts he has vanish in an instant.

 

Simply put… the definition of **tranquil,** for Brett, is Aleks.


	3. Roasted

Does this fan really think he fucking **roasted** Aleks by sending him an insanely large basketball jersey? He still thinks fat jokes are funny in September of 2018?

Aleks takes the jersey off when they’re finished filming the bits and then he runs his fingers along the purple fabric, eyes scanning the jersey more thoroughly. Jesus, this thing is huge! It’s even bigger than Brett and these large sizes usually fit him like a glove. Aleks is only a medium - did they really think that this… pft, yeah, like this person was thinking in the first place by sending that.

Rolling his eyes, Aleks tosses the jersey back onto the table and turns around to go to the fridge but he sees Brett already there. He’s still wearing that oversized sweater and it swallows his big hands, enough that he has to pull them up a bit so he can properly grab bottles of water from the fridge.

 

Brett turns to see his boyfriend and leans back against the door with a smile, holding out the water bottle and shaking it back and forth. “For you.”

“You’re still wearing that?” Aleks asks as he walks on over to accept the water bottle, along with a small kiss to the lips.

“It’s comfy.” Brett shrugs.

“I guess.” Aleks shrugs too and opens the bottle to take a long sip, very aware of the way Brett is watching him.

“You still don’t think it’s a fat joke, do you?” Brett asks. “And you _know_  you’re not fat, right?”

“Yeah… no… I don’t know, dude,” Aleks sighs and twists the lid back on as he leans back against the counters, “I think I’m just sick of the jokes. It wasn’t even that funny to begin with but now it’s just like, man, I don’t even wanna hear it anymore. It’s like the fucking pussy boi Trevor jokes all over again.”

And that was only funny because it was a joke within their friend group, in fact, that’s how most of these jokes started out - as teasing between close friends who know each other well enough that they _can_  make jokes like that. When it comes from people on the internet who _think_  they know you just because they watch your videos everyday, it’s just weird. And on bad days, it can be a bit hurtful.

 

“Well you know how some of them are, they just wanna keep beating a dead horse because they don’t know how else to be funny.” Brett reasons before he sips on his water.

“Can they not know how to be funny somewhere else?”

“You’re asking too much.”

Aleks raises his eyebrows in acknowledgment before he sets the bottle on the counter behind him, then crossing his arms over his chest. He loves his fans but… man, sometimes they can be a real fucking drag.

Brett’s shoulders slump when he looks Aleks up and down, noticing his less than cheerful despondent. A frown even makes its way onto his face and after taking another sip of water, he shoves it away in the fridge before he walks in front of Aleks to gently grab at his hips. Aleks sighs and brings his hands down to rest over Brett’s, looking up into his eyes and trying not to smile when Brett kisses the corner of his lips.

“Come on,” Brett says, “don’t let that fan get to you. I don’t even think they meant for it to be a fat joke, honestly.”

“What else could it have been?”

“You ever realize that some of our fans know a lot more about our stuff than we do sometimes?” Brett asks with a chuckle. “Maybe it was some obscure reference. We’ll never know but either way, don’t think too much about it.”

Brett always knows how to make Aleks feel better, every single time. Whether it’s the big things or the little things like this, he’ll say a few words and it’ll take away all of the negative thoughts that Aleks is having about himself. Aleks isn’t super insecure or anything but he’s human and he still harbors insecurities like everybody else and he needs that reassurance every once in awhile.

Thank god that Brett is happy to give that to him whenever he needs it.

 

“... and if it was a fat joke, then fuck ‘em,” Brett says, “because the only thing fat about you is that ass.”

Aleks rolls his eyes and takes Brett’s hands off his hips. “Okay, feel good moment over.” He says, rolling his lips back when he feels a smile tickling at the corners of them.

“Aleks!” Brett laughs and follows Aleks to his desk. “Aleeeks, come on, I love you.”

Aleks looks back to Brett and shrugs before he looks ahead again. “I guess I love you too.”

 

If there’s anything in the world that Aleks knows for one hundred and fucking ten percent certain, it’s his love for Brett.


	4. Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taking me longer than it should to publish these! i've been uh, dealing with some personal stuff and on top of that, im working and going to college and i have other long fics that im working on. im really busy :X

Brett huffs a breath through his nose and the corner of his mouth turns up into the softest of grins as he watches Aleks type away at his computer desk, sitting up more on the couch behind Lindsey’s desk so he can get a better look.

It’s not a typical day at the office until Brett spaces out in the middle of conversation to stare at Aleks from afar. This time, it’s when Lindsey is talking about some new Lush bathbombs that she bought and it’s not like it’s a boring topic because believe it or not, Brett is an avid user of Lush products. Those weird ass shower jelly things they have? Brett fucking loves those and he uses their vanilla one too much for his own good.

But when Aleks is just like sitting there and _breathing,_ it’d be rude of Brett not to just admire his beauty and think, once again, how lucky he is that he found somebody like Aleks. He misses Aleks even when Aleks is only mere feet away, dreams of his body even when they are fast asleep in each other’s arms, and after all the time they’ve been together, the three simple words of “I love you", though tried and true, don't really pontificate how much Brett truly loves Aleks, he thinks.

 

Brett is pulled from his thoughts when a pen hits his face and he frowns over at Lindsey as he picks the pen up from the couch. “That was mean,” He says.

“So is staring at your _boyfriend_  when I’m trying to have a conversation with you,” Lindsey gives Brett a pointed look along with a small grin, to show she’s not taking it too personally. “And how many times has this scenario happened?”

“What scenario?”

“We’re talking, you space out staring at _him,”_ Lindsey glances Aleks’ way quickly before she looks back to Brett, “and then I throw _this_  at you,” she tosses another pen at Brett’s body, “so you’ll pay attention?”

“Stoooop, holy shit, you’re a fucking demon!” Brett whines.

“You’re _fucking_ a demon.”

Brett snorts and can’t help a grin as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Aleks is more like… like… ahh, okay, I guess you have a point. But he’s a fucking hot demon.”

“Could’ve also said he’d be a magician,” Lindsey notes, “because he totally has you under his love **spell.”**

“You think Aleks needed to cast a **spell** for me to fall in love with him?” Brett scoffs as he looks back to Lindsey.

But he can agree that it definitely does feel like a **spell,** with how much of his attention goes to Aleks. He’s like a mist that’s constantly looming over him and when it settles upon his skin, his body rises into the clouds and the aroma of it wafts against his nose, it’s intoxicating, so Brett has to keep coming back for more, and more, and more, and he never does get sick of it - because he can never be sick of Aleks. There’s never too much of Aleks, only too little.

 

“Aww, of course not,” Lindsey says as she turns her head to look at Aleks, who’s now making his way over, “but it’s just… honestly, it’s cute how much you look at him. It’s like you’re under a love **spell** but no, it’s just you. Just you being sooooo in love," she continues in a sickeningly sweet tone, "I think that’s real great.”

Brett follows Lindsey’s eyesight and his heart starts beating rapidly when he sees Aleks smiling at him. "Just uh… couldn’t help it,” he says, “couldn’t uh… help falling in love with him.”

“Falling in love with who?” Aleks asks. “Better fucking be me, dude, been dating you for like 9 months.”

“Of course it’s you,” Brett answers as he holds out his hand, waggling his fingers, “come over here and talk about Lush stuff with me and Lindsey.”

 

And as Aleks takes Brett’s hand to join him on the couch for a small break to talk about various bath and beauty products, Brett can’t help but stare at Aleks here and there and wonder, again, how great he is. Because he is. He’s real great. Too great for this sinful earth despite being made of sin, Brett thinks.

But he’s the most perfect man in the world and the fact that he’s just as much in love with Brett as Brett is with him has him thinking that maybe _Aleks_  is the one under the love **spell** here.


	5. Chicken

“Allllleks,” Brett whines, “Aleks, baaaabe, come up here! Pleeeeease.”

Aleks pauses his game and looks up at the ceiling, where their shared bedroom is. He sighs before his lips press together, rolling back and forth as he constructs a list in his head ranking his various romantic partners from the lowest of maintenance to the highest. Admittedly, Brett is… uh… okay, he’s actually square in the middle. He doesn’t need to be given affection 24/7 like a spoiled kid when he’s feeling well but when he’s sick… Brett can get pretty needy with his demands once in awhile.

Considering everything he does for Aleks, he’s allowed.

 

“I’ll be right up!” Aleks calls out as he sets his controller on the table.

He stands up from the couch and walks through their living room and down the hall, turning slightly to walk up the stairs. Aleks stops at the top of the stairs when he hears Brett sneezing and coughing and his lips purse to the side, shoulders falling when he realizes how bad Brett must be feeling right now. It’s only the common cold but that doesn’t make it suck any less. 

Plus, he can’t kiss Brett like this and it’s been a whole _day_  since they’ve been able to do anything with each other. It sucks for Aleks too!

He takes the few steps to their door and slowly turns the knob, peering his head inside to look at his sick boyfriend reaching for the water bottle. Brett’s head is propped against a bunch of pillows and two plush blankets lay over his big frame. Aleks can only see his head and the very top part of his gray tanktop, which now has a wet collar after water dribbles down Brett’s chin onto it.

_ This is so fucking sad, dude. _

 

“Hey, lemme get it,” Aleks says as he walks over to the side of the bed, taking some tissues from the box so he can dab at the wet spot.

“I could’ve done that,” Brett mumbles.

“Dude, you take care of me all the time so when you’re sick, I don’t mind doing the same for you,” Aleks argues back as he looks to Brett pointedly, “it’s why you called me up here, right?”

“Yeah,” Brett says, “I want **chicken** noodle soup.”

“Then I’ll get it for you,” Aleks smiles as he throws the tissues away to the trashcan beside the bed and his gaze dips down to Brett’s lips. A quick peck wouldn’t hurt, would it? It’s just-

“You can’t kiss me,” Brett frowns, “I don’t want you getting sick too.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind getting sick.”

“But I would. And then who’s going to take care of me?”

Aleks huffs through his nose and purses his lips to the side, fingers tapping against his hip in thought.

 

After a few moments, Aleks leans forward to Brett and looks into his eyes. “Can I at least kiss your cheek?”

Brett rolls his lips back and looks down to Aleks’ lips, taking in a deep breath before he sits up and taps at his cheek. “Okay, gotta be a quick one though.”

Aleks smiles and steals a peck to his cheek before he stands up from the bed. “I’ll be back up with your soup. Yell if you need anything else.”

“Actually, I do need one more thing.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“You,” Brett says with a smile, batting his eyelashes.

“Can’t get sick, remember?” Aleks reminds him right as he reaches the door.

“I do,” Brett answers, “I’m just saying. I always need you.”

 

Aleks tries to ignore the blush rising to his cheeks as he quickly stammers out an “I love you” before hurrying to get that **chicken** noodle soup ready.


	6. Drooling

It’s a dull, rainy Friday in Los Angeles and no traces of sunlight can be found. The sky is monochrome and the roaring thunder is almost like static, the outdoor environment resembling that of an old television. The rain drips against the windows and before it can trail down, it’s interrupted by more rain drops that never seem to stop coming and they haven’t since Brett and Aleks left the office a few hours ago.

But now they’re in the safe comfort of their home with each other, cuddling on the couch watching reruns of Suits - per Aleks’ request, otherwise Brett would be watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Suits is fine though and Brett’s never seen the first season so watching the show from the beginning with his boyfriend doesn’t sound like a bad way to end the night.

 

Brett breathes in deeply as he shifts slightly on the couch to get more comfortable, tightening the hold around Aleks’ waist. Aleks has his hands clutched in the collar of Brett’s shirt, his cheek resting on Brett’s chest, and his legs lazily straddling one of Brett’s thighs. He’s been pretty quiet for about 10 minutes, which is odd because usually he’ll point something out to Brett or give some sort of reaction.

“So what season do they catch Mike?” Brett asks, “3? 4? … Aleks? Babe, you in there?”

He looks down and immediately figures out the reason for Aleks’ silence - he was fast asleep. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted open with **drool** trailing out of the corner of his mouth and now Brett realizes what that inkling of wetness was minutes prior. With a huff through his nose, Brett smiles and fondly shakes his head before he sits up on the couch.

“Alright, bud,” he says as he reaches for the remote to pause the episode, “I say we have an early night.”

Brett easily cradles Aleks in his arms before he stands up from the couch to bring him upstairs. Aleks is quiet the entire time, not a peep or a snore, and his hands have loosened their grip on Brett’s shirt as his body slowly begins to succumb to the pleasure that only slumber can bring. Brett carries him into the bedroom and then lies him gently on the bed, thankful that they’re both already in sweats because it makes sleeping a hell of a lot easier.

He walks over to turn off the lights and right as he does, he hears a low whine from the bed and turns around to see Aleks lifting his head to squint his eyes at him.

 

“Come back,” Aleks whines.

“I’m going to,” Brett chuckles as he walks back, “you know you fell asleep on me, right? I just carried you up here.”

Aleks balls his hands into fists to rub at his closed eyes before he rests his head back on the pillow. “So are you gonna fall asleep with me?”

“Depends. Are you gonna start **drooling** on me again?”

“Ew, did I do that?” Aleks asks with a grimace as he takes his hands off, opening his eyes to see Brett sliding in beside him. “Yo, sorry.”

“Don’t be. Besides, if I can let you suck my dick, I’m pretty sure I can handle you **drooling.** ” Brett says, chuckling when Aleks gently swats his arm. “I’m just kidding. Seriously, it was cute.”

Aleks huffs through his nose and smiles, closing his eyes and shifting under the covers. “Mmm, you’re cute.”

_Maybe,_ Brett thinks, _but not as cute as you._


	7. Exhausted

2015 is soon coming to an end and thankfully for Aleks, his employment with the Creatures will reach the same fate if everything works out with the channel he and James are trying to put together.

Outside of work, he’s completely alive and thriving but whenever he steps through the front doors to the office, all he wants to do is go home and sleep.

He’s burned out. He’s miserable. He’s **_exhausted._** And he can’t take it anymore.

Aleks is bursting at the seams with creative energy and he’s desperate to let it all out and show somebody but his ideas are constantly shot down for being too vulgar or crude, he needs to be more kid friendly, and it’s entirely fucking _bullshit_  because their audience is mostly teenagers who love that edgy shit but then, it’s not his company.

It’s Jordan’s. What Jordan wants, Jordan gets. Aleks accepts the fact but he’s not gonna stand here and be a victim of it.

Today is slightly more bearable now that Brett is visiting from LA for a few days to film some videos and touch base on stuff. It’s like he and Brett are on the same wavelength with their sense of humor and opinions and when he’s around, there’s this vibe that everything will be okay.

It’s all better in the sense that a D is better than an F, but Aleks will take whatever he can get at this point. Brett and James are sort of the only few people he’s friends with now, along with Aron, Joe, and Trevor.

 

Aleks kicks his feet up on James’ desk as he looks out his office door to see Brett coming down the hall, shaking his head and laughing to himself before he says something under his breath.

“He seems pissed,” James says as he looks out with Aleks, “what do you think it is?”

“If he just did a meeting, probably Jordan,” Aleks sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, “I’d be pissed too trying to talk to him for more than 5 minutes at this point.”

James blows out a breath. “Yup. I’m tired of all the shit here, man, but as soon as I figure out everything for our channel, we can kiss their asses goodbye.”

“I’m fuckin’ **exhausted** with the shit here, dude. It can’t come soon enough,” Aleks says as he reaches his arm over enough to open the door for Brett, acknowledging him with a nod. “Yo, what’s up?”

“Fuck Jordan,” Brett chuckles bitterly and leans against the wall, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat, “and fuck this place. You two are the only fucking people here I can stand. Can you guys like, make your own channel and get the fuck out of here and take me along?”

“That’s _exactly_  what I’m doing,” James chuckles as well and looks to his laptop, moving the cursor around. “Just trying to figure everything out for it.”

Brett does a visible double take, blinking a few times and shaking his head. “Wait, you’re for real? Get me in on that, I’ll invest whatever the fuck I have to.”

“That desperate, huh?” Aleks teases.

“Fair enough,” Brett says, “but seriously, if you guys are doing that, I’ll follow along. I’m completely in support of whatever you two wanna do. Anytime I’ve thought of something good for a video, you guys are already on top of it. I could like… I could manage everything and you guys can just do creative shit.”

 

Aleks and James quickly look back to each other and raise their eyebrows, baring small grins that don’t do anything to perfectly express the monumental gratitude they both harbor for Brett at this very moment. Any **exhaustion** , any misery, that all has been dashed away and it might just be for a few minutes but Rome wasn’t built in a day, after all.

Neither was Cow Chop.


	8. Star

Brett and Aleks are lying on top a big plush blanket in the privacy of their backyard with Aleks’ head on Brett’s chest. Brett’s fingers are carding through his frosted blonde hair and his other arm is crossed behind his head while he and Aleks gaze up into the midnight sky, the glowing **stars** sprinkled throughout.

Usually on a night like this, he’ll go out to a bar or club with Aleks and get drunk, dance the night away, but that’ll lose its luster if they do it all the time. Sometimes, Brett wants to just be alone with Aleks and talk to him about everything and nothing, or just lay here in comfortable silence as they admire the natural beauty of the outdoors.

And of course each other, which Brett is doing right now, or he was until Aleks pointed into the sky. Brett follows his arm to see where he’s pointing, immediately eyeing a constellation.

 

“What’s that?” Aleks asks.

“The big dipper,” Brett replies.

Aleks nods and then looks a bit off to the side, pointing again. “Well what’s that?”

“The little dipper,” Brett replies again with a chuckle.

“Okay, okay…” Aleks rolls his lips back and continues surveying the **stars** until he sees an interesting conglomeration, pointing again. “And that?”

Brett laughs and shakes his head, reaching his other hand over to lower Aleks’. “Those are just a bunch of **stars,** you dork,” he says as he kisses the top of Aleks’ head.

“It _looked_ like something though,” Aleks argues with a sigh. “They should’ve taught us that shit.”

 

It dies down into comfortable silence again after that. The only sounds that can be heard are the quiet hums of their breathing and the clicking from nearby crickets but Brett sort of tunes it all out as he focuses on the beautiful display above him. He finds it kind of incredible how, although this looks extraordinary, it isn’t one of a kind.

The **stars** in the night sky are always there. No matter what kind of night you have, whether they’re going out on the town or secluding themselves in their backyard, that never changes. The moon isn’t consistently there, it goes through various stages, and sometimes it doesn’t even show but the **stars** are the one constant thing. The **stars** will always be there, always waiting on the moon no matter what.

Brett looks down to Aleks and wonders if he’s thinking the same thing. Brett wonders if Aleks realizes that in this relationship, Aleks is the moon to Brett’s **stars.**

 

“Hey,” Aleks says, squinting his eyebrows, “you’re kind of like… the moon to my **stars.** ”

Brett blinks a few times in wonderment before a slow smile graces his face. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

He already knows. But it certainly doesn’t hurt to be reassured that they will always be there for each other, always waiting on the other no matter what.


	9. Precious

Brett is the absolute epitome of man.

He is big, he is strong, and if you didn’t know him at all, he’d be intimidating as all hell. His beard holds the power of a thousand vikings valiantly making their way through the toughest storm and his arms have the distinct honor of crushing a windpipe if the opportunity ever arose for that sort of thing.

Brett is the manliest of men. But he is also the most **_precious_**  of men and after being with Brett for so long, Aleks no longer finds him as this intimidating force of nature but rather compares his likeness to that of a big, **precious** teddy bear.

 

About once a week, he’ll replenish the hummingbird feeder in their front yard before going off to the back to do some gardening and Aleks will watch as he waters his plants, treats the petals to his new flowers with the utmost care. Aleks is a good boyfriend so he’ll bring out a cool, refreshing La Croix for him and Brett thanks him with a big, wet kiss to the cheek every time.

And then when they go to the dog park to watch Mishka, a dog will be rushing its way over to Brett and Brett is already crouching down to ruffle their faces and baby talk them. He’ll tell Aleks he’ll catch up with him but Aleks always stays because Brett’s happiness is infectious and it fills his heart with so much joy.

Then there’s the expressions Brett makes that Aleks finds **precious.** Like his jubilant laughter and his perfect smiles.

But the most **precious** thing Brett does… it’s not really a thing he does, it’s more of his general behavior, but he still loves Aleks the same way he did when they first got together. 

They’ve been dating for awhile and admittedly, they’re not in the honeymoon phase a nymore but Brett shows his love through little things, small tokens of affection. He’ll pick fuzz off of Aleks or fix his hair regardless of where they are, he remembers his entire Starbucks drink order (a hot chocolate with one pump of everything) as well as his orders for everything else - in fact, he keeps a record of it on his phone so he never forgets.

If Brett wakes up long before Aleks does, like on mornings he goes to the gym, he’ll make Aleks breakfast and leave him a note. If Brett is away for business, say RTX London, he’ll send Aleks good morning and good night texts along with small messages throughout the day to let Aleks know that he’s thinking about him.

And then sometimes…

 

Aleks smiles when Brett wraps his arms around him from behind in a hug, holding his hands up to hold onto his arms as Brett kisses his cheek.

“Love you,” Brett says with a smile of his own, kissing his cheek again before standing up.

“Love you too,” Aleks says as he takes his hands away, closing his eyes with a small chuckle when Brett ruffles his hair before walking away.

 

… sometimes he’ll just come up to Aleks at his desk, kiss his cheek, and say he loves him before he walks away like nothing happened.

But every little thing Brett does, every little thing he says, Aleks thinks it’s the most **precious** thing in the world.

 

Simply put… the definition of **precious,** for Aleks, is Brett.


	10. Flowing

It’s 2016 and it’s a rather shady day at the madly **flowing** Colorado River.

The river is painted a dull blue and the rocks are dark and jagged, poking out of the water as well as smoothly lining the shores. The water itself isn’t so bad but without stable ground, it’s easy to trip and let the river take you away into a great unknown. Safety should be a priority trekking through this river but this is Cow Chop and as everybody knows, safety isn’t a part of the channel description.

There are still some precautions to take so after inspecting the shoreline, Brett and James travel back up the stream to meet with Aleks, Aron, and Trevor and _jesus, what the fuck is Aleks doing?_

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” James asks.

“I’m fucking taking off my clothes, what does it look like?!” Aleks loudly answers.

“That water is fucking freezing and you’re an idiot if you think you’re going to hop in there like that,” Brett says as he hunches down to stick his squirt gun into the water to fill it up. “Here, let’s experiment.”

Aleks crosses his arms over his naked chest and furrows his eyebrows. “What exactly are - WOAH, OKAY!” He laughs as the water from Brett’s squirt gun sprays his front and when he turns his back to Brett, it sprays his ass. “Okay, this is fine but that was fucking  _weird,_ dude, that went up my ass.”

Brett smiles proudly as he stands back up, cocking his gun. “Any second thoughts at all?”

Aleks turns to face Brett with a grin, raising an eyebrow in an almost challenging sort of way as he proceeds to undo his pants. “I wanna try it without my pants on.”

 _“Aleksandr,_ nobody wants to see that!” James complains. “Stop trying to find excuses to get naked!”

“Actually, some fan service isn’t a bad idea,” Brett reasons.

But he’s the one that starts to have second thoughts when he sees Aleks’ gray boxers, one layer separating his dick from their eyesight, and Aleks’ pale, slender legs.

 

Brett’s seen Aleks shirtless plenty of times and it’s nothing new. He’s even seen Aleks in his boxers but that’s always been through a screen - now it’s in person and he can really see his natural curves, fully make out what exactly and how big that bulge is. Aleks is mere feet away from Brett and shivering, half naked, and there’s a small urge to wrap his arms around Aleks to warm him up but also to just throw him down and see just how much Aleks can take being manhandled.

And as if God is listening into Brett’s thoughts, he intervenes in the form of Joe shooting Brett’s backside with water from his own squirt gun.

The chill is enough to break Brett from these madly **flowing** thoughts - one of many he’ll begin to have for Aleks.


	11. Cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is incredibly sexual! just a heads up!

Aleks, believe it or not, is a very sweet person and if he wasn’t, Brett wouldn’t have fell as hard as he did. But make no mistakes, he absolutely has a **cruel** side to him and Brett is unfortunately a common victim. Aleks doesn’t act innocent with it either like others do, no, he knows damn well how **cruel** he is and he lives for Brett’s growing frustration because of it.

Every single time, Aleks makes up for his **cruel** behavior by indulging Brett but it’s only for a few moments before he goes right back to what he’s doing. It’s a little taste of freedom for Brett and god fucking damnit, he falls for it everytime, he gets that taste and all of Aleks’ **cruelty** towards him becomes _so worth it._

 

“Aleks,” Brett moans as he clenches his fists helplessly in his handcuffs. “Come on, please-”

“Shhhhh.” Aleks shushes Brett by placing a finger to his lips, right as he rises all the way back up to the tip of Brett’s cock. “I’m trying to show you something, daddy. I want you to be good for me.”

Brett closes his eyes and huffs through his nose as he tugs at his restraints. “Daddy would feel more motivation to be good if he knew what the _fuck_  you were-” But he cuts himself off with his own groan as Aleks fully rises up from his cock to lie by his side and he looks over to his teasing boyfriend with a dark fury in his eyes. “Aleks,” he says firmly, “get back on there.”

“On what?” Aleks asks with a grin, resting a hand on top of Brett’s chest. “Be more specific, daddy.”

“Get back on my _fucking_  cock,” Brett growls and thrusts his hips in the air. “I swear to god, I’ll rip the fucking bedposts off. You know I can do that.”

“Is that a promise?” Aleks raises his eyebrows and looks down to Brett’s lips while his fingers engage in a tantalizing dance down the middle of Brett’s hairy, naked torso.

_ “Aleksandr-” _

“Ooh, you’re using my full name,” Aleks laughs. “You’re really angry, aren’t you?”

“Because my boyfriend is a fucking tease? Hmm, lemme think.” Brett hums and looks up at the ceiling. “I think… yes, I’m very-” His lips roll back with a moan when Aleks’ fingers wrap around his cock and his eyes slowly fall shut.

 

“Just relax, daddy,” Aleks says softly into Brett’s ear. “Let me take charge and in the meantime…” he licks his lips as he runs his thumb along Brett’s head to gather the precome. “... you just lie there, being all hot and _handsome_  for me. You work so hard that this is the only way to get you to just lie down and take it easy. You trust me, right?”

Brett’s shoulders slump and he relaxes in Aleks’ touch. “Yes,” he answers quietly, “I do.”

 

… so maybe there’s some method to Aleks’ **cruelty** after all.


	12. Whale

Aleks is straddling Brett’s back as he massages sunscreen into his shoulders. He moves his head down to kiss the top of Brett’s head and the small chuckle Brett gives lets Aleks know he approves, and Aleks smiles because of it.

 

“You’re fucking cute,” Brett tells him.

Aleks shrugs. “I’m alright. You’re the cuter one between us, I think.”

“Why do you guys insist on making us single people feel bad?” Lindsey asks as she looks up from her phone.

“Just look at them.” James shakes his head. “Rubbing their love in our faces. It’s despicable.”

“Dude, don’t you have a fucking girlfriend?” Aleks asks as he sits up, putting his hands on his hips. “I’ll apologize to Lindsey but not your taken ass. Hypocrite.”

“It’s not a crime to stick up for my friend,” James defends as he looks out into the ocean. “I should not be put on trial for - woah, look at all those dolphins!”

Everybody looks out into the ocean and Aleks climbs off Brett’s back so Brett can sit up and watch with everyone else as the pod of dolphins flip out of the sparkling blue water, chirping their happiness as they swim through the waves.

 

“Aww,” Brett cooes. “They’re adorable. Look at them, chirping like little water birdies.”

Aleks huffs a fond breath through his nose at Brett’s cute nickname for them and he wraps his arms around him from behind, sitting up on his knees before he rests his chin on top his shoulder. “What does that make **whales** then? Water eagles?”

“And sharks would be like… water crows.” Brett narrows his eyes. “Or water dinos.”

“What would small fish be?” Aleks asks.

“They’d be flipping themselves onto shore because of how gushy you guys are,” James says as he looks over to Aleks with a faint grin that shows he’s only teasing.

Aleks grins back, giving James a wink before he looks back into the ocean. “Not our fault we’re in love.”

Brett nods and reaches his hands up to hold onto Aleks’ arms, turning his head enough to kiss the side of Aleks’ head. “You can’t help falling in love, you know?”

“You can help showing it,” Lindsey chuckles and shakes her head, sliding the sunglasses back down over her eyes. “Only kidding. You two are the cutest. It just reminds me how awesome a boyfriend would be.”

“See, babe, we’re _both_  cute.” Brett moves his head away so he can properly look at Aleks. “Neither of us have to be cuter than the other. Pay up.”

“I wasn’t aware we were having a bet,” Aleks says as he looks to Brett’s lips. “How am I supposed to pay up, huh?”

Brett smiles brightly and then closes his eyes, puckering his lips and Aleks rolls his eyes before he presses a chaste kiss to those lips he loves so damn much.

 

_ He’s still the cuter one. _


	13. Guarded

Aleks is a very pretty, very twinky boy, and along with that comes some preconceived notions - that he’s soft, he’s weak, sensitive, a whiner, and every other stereotype that comes with being a twink gets attributed to Aleks and it’s part of the reason why he adopts such a hard facade in videos.

Because Aleks isn’t any of those things. Okay, so he’s soft and he’s sensitive when it comes to certain matters but he doesn’t wanna be this stereotype. He’s so much _more_ than that and maybe it wouldn’t be a problem if he wasn’t seen as less than a man because of it but the fact of the matter is that people do see him as such.

People besides Brett, that is. Aleks isn’t so **guarded** with him.

With Brett, Aleks can act how he wants and say what he wants without fear of judgement. If he wants to cuddle up with Brett in his sweater and whine when Brett says he needs to grab something real quick, he can do so. Actually…

 

“Babe, I just wanna grab some chips for us!” Brett tells his pouting boyfriend as he frames his face in his hands. “It’ll be real quick, come on, don’t make that face.”

But Aleks continues to pout and his shoulders slump with a huff to further exaggerate it. “Stay.”

“Chips.”

“STAY.”

“I want chips!”

“I want you!” Aleks frowns and suddenly, Brett has his lips pressed hard against his. Aleks hums in relief and brings up his hands, hidden in the big sleeves of Brett’s sweaters, to hold onto his wrists, and he continues to hold on even as Brett pulls away.

“I want you too,” Brett says with a chuckle. “But I also want chips and so do you.”

Aleks’ stomach chooses the perfect time to growl and Aleks looks away with a bit of a sheepish expression. “Okay, yeah, get chips.”

He does anything like _this_  in a video and the internet will light ablaze with comments that’ll call him a typical twink and people who write fanfiction will continue to reduce him into these cliche, shoehorned roles and Aleks isn’t a big fan of the fanfiction in the first place but at least don’t write him like he’s a generic blonde twink from the SeanCody farms, alright?

 

Brett comes back with the chips in record time, just like he said, and he kisses Aleks’ cheek after plopping a seat on the couch. “Did you miss me?” He asks as he opens the bag.

“It’s been 84 years,” Aleks answers in monotone as he reaches in to grab a chip to shove in his mouth. “Thanks.”

Brett winks as he shoves a hand into the bag to grab a chip of his own to bite into. “See, you can trust me.”

After giving a sigh, Aleks says, “I guess”, and then he grabs the bag of chips to place in Brett’s lap so he can snuggle against his side. 

 

And if he didn’t trust Brett, more than anybody else on this stupid planet, Aleks would never let this side show - the soft, sensitive side that pines for Brett.

Always has, always will.


	14. Clock

**[11:50 PM] [Aleks <3]** Gimme like 10 minutes and I’ll FaceTime you.

 **[11:50 PM] [Aleks <3]** I miss you so much.

 **[11:50 PM] [Himself]** Looking forward to seeing your pretty face again. Love you  <3

 

That was… 9 minutes ago. So any minute now, Brett’s phone will ding with the FaceTime notification and Aleks’ pretty face will grace his screen and they’ll talk for hours and hours until Brett inevitably falls asleep, because he’s had such a long fucking day in London and he would’ve gone to sleep hours ago but he’s staying up for Aleks because California is 5 hours behind and he’d do anything that his boyfriend asks of him.

Brett thinks he hears his FaceTime go off and his hands scramble all over to grab his phone but when he looks at the screen, there’s nothing, and the phone **clock** still reads “11:59”. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, internally cursing the idea of time and space.

It’s not that London is a terrible place because it isn’t. Brett traveled all over London with everybody else today so he’s very well aware of how beautiful London is, with their castles, their bridges, their lovely paved streets, but there’s one sight so beautiful, so out of this wordly, that beats everything London has to offer, and that’s Aleksandr Marchant.

 

Brett frowns and rolls onto his back, turning his phone on again to stare at his lock screen. It’s a picture of him and Aleks standing in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle at Disneyland, Mickey Mouse hats on both of their heads, Brett’s arms around Aleks’ waist and Aleks’ hands holding onto his shoulders as they share a sweet kiss. Appropriately enough, this was taken on Valentine’s Day.

_I miss him. Aleeeeeks, come back._

 

The **clock** can’t go fast enough for Brett’s liking. He wishes Aleks was here in bed with him right now. They don’t even have to do anything and Aleks doesn’t even have to talk to him, he could be sleeping and that’d be fine. Brett just wants his presence, _needs_  it, and without Aleks, he feels like a completely different person - not even a person but an empty husk of a man.

Ever since Aleks moved in, it’s been like this. Anytime spent apart from the younger man is a bad time, even when it seems to be relatively good. Brett didn’t know what he was missing until Aleks came to live with him and it still took him awhile to realize that _Aleks_  was what he was missing this entire time, or maybe he just knew and didn’t wanna admit it.

Either way, he misses Aleks and he needs him, like, ASAP.

_Ding ding._

 

“ALEKS!” Brett exclaims as he sits up against the headboard, smiling when he sees the FaceTime notification from him and quickly sliding it open to initiate the call.

A few seconds later and Aleks is all that’s on Brett’s screen, with Brett’s camera far off in the upper corner.

Aleks smiles and laughs, running a hand back through his hair. “Fuck, I missed you. I keep fucking looking at the **clock** and the calendar, just counting down days and minutes until you get back.”

“Me too,” Brett admits with a sigh. "Seriously, you have no idea how much I've been doing that since I stepped off the plane."

 

Much like Brett isn’t himself without Aleks, Aleks isn’t himself without Brett.


	15. Weak

“Yeah uh…” Jordan hisses through his teeth and shakes his head. “Aleks, bud, I don’t think you’re strong enough. You’re built like a toothpick.”

“Dude, what?” Aleks scoffs and narrows his eyes. “You saw me lift Aron so easily.”

“I also weigh like, nothing,” Aron says. “But really, Aleks is pretty strong.”

“Really?” Jordan looks Aleks up and down before he looks to Aron. “You sure about that?”

Why is that so unbelievable? Who made Jordan this supposed authority on strength? It really is annoying that due to how skinny he is, he’s instantly cast aside as some oversensitive **weakling** whose not as strong as the others in the office, not as much of a _man._ It doesn’t have to be said but Aleks knows that’s the underlying message.

 

Aleks’ lips press into a thin line and he crosses his arms over his chest, the irritation continuing to build inside when Jordan laughs.

“Bro, god damn,” Jordan chuckles. “I’m just giving you a hard time, relax.”

There he goes again, brushing it off as a joke that Aleks shouldn’t dare take offense to - the ultimate cop-out for people who refuse to take responsibility for their actions. Aleks slams his eyes shut when he feels the urge to roll them and when they open again, he sees Brett walking into their main office with a look of confusion.

 

“What’s going on here?” Brett asks.

“Jordan thinks Aleks is **weak** ,” Aron answers.

“And I said I was just giving him a hard time!” Jordan defends as he wraps an arm around Aleks to press their sides close together. “It’s all good.”

“Who made you the authority on strength?” Brett scoffs and shrugs off his coat before he lies on the ground. “Aleks, hey!” He clicks his tongue and beckons Aleks over with a finger. “I know how strong you are, dude, come lift me up. Jordan couldn’t do it earlier.”

“You’re a fucking bear, man,” Jordan says. “If I can’t do it, neither can Aleks.”

“Up yours, dude!” Aleks leans off Jordan’s arm to walk over beside Brett’s body. “Bet you 50 bucks I can.”

“You’re on.” Jordan crosses his arms over his chest. “Go ahead, try your best.”

Okay, he can totally do this! Brett only weighs like… fuck, he could eat Aleks. Twice. But it won’t deter him, in fact, it only motivates him! It’ll be a huge stroke to his ego if he can lift Brett, something _Jordan_  can’t even do.

 

He rubs his hands together and rolls his head side to side in preparation, taking in deep breaths to steady himself. After about a minute, Aleks hunches over to hold a hand under Brett’s knees, the other slipping under his arm, and he curls his fingers tightly on Brett’s limbs.

“Choke!” Jordan exclaims with a smirk. “Choke!”

“Yo, you got this,” Brett assures. “Just focus, push Jordan out.”

It’s hard to focus on Jordan when Brett’s presence is all consuming. Aleks sort of forgets that he’s trying to prove Jordan wrong because now, he’s trying to prove Brett _right,_ make him proud. He takes a few more deep breaths and grits his teeth, straightening out his back as he lifts Brett a few inches off the ground.

“Holy shit, dude!” Aron laughs. “I didn’t think you were _that_ strong!”

Jordan huffs through his nose and looks down to Brett, shaking his head. “Guess I’ll get you that $50,” he mumbles before walking towards the direction of his office.

 

Once Jordan is out of his vicinity, Aleks immediately lies Brett back down on the ground and takes a seat himself, propping his body against the desk. He closes his eyes and blows out a breath, reaching a hand over to rub at his strained shoulder.

“Hey,” Brett says as he sits back up. “That was real awesome.” He smiles and pats Aleks’ shoulder to get his attention and when Aleks opens his eyes, Brett holds out an open hand.

Aleks looks from Brett to his hand and with a tired smile, he reaches a hand up to grab Brett’s and shake it, more than happy to pat himself on the back.


End file.
